


Hunting Lesson

by SkipBack



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Beatrice - Freeform, F/M, Fluff I guess, i'm not sorry at all but oh well, idk - Freeform, idk again, there's also blood so, this breaks my personal rule but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack
Summary: "I did it! Didja see, didja see?"A little fanwork of the Charleston AU (and by extension the Hazbin Trashcan) by Jakarva and RealTypeTalks.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Hunting Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazbintrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbintrashcan/gifts).



Her jaws snapped on empty air, and she tumbled to the ground. 

Beatrice quickly got to her feet, growling as her prey ran away. "Almost!" she said, pouting. "I almost had 'em!" 

Alastor chuckled, his smile widening as he slid up beside his daughter. "You'll get the hang of this, dear," he said. "Eventually." 

Bea tuned out as her father went on. As much as she loved him, she was just _so mad_ that her prey slipped through her fingers like that! The demon was still in her sights; the girl sped after him and launched herself at him, knocking him over, her singular radio dial glowing with rage. 

With her heart pounding and a growl, Bea sunk her teeth into the demon's throat. She ripped his vocal chords out so savagely that his head almost came off, sending blood flying everywhere. 

Her first kill. 

Alastor had stopped talking. When Bea whirled around, she barely took notice of the small smile on his face as a huge excited grin of her own spread across her features. She had blood on her face, dripping off her chin and onto the ground. "Look, Daddy! I did it!" she said. "Didja see, didja see?" 

Alastor said nothing for a moment, then his smile grew as his chest swelled with pride. 

"Of course I did," he said as he wandered over to her, lifting her off her feet and twirled with her in his arms. Bea's giggles filled the air, and his middle child wrapped her arms around his neck. 

His smile softened. 

"That's my Honeybee," he said affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I broke my own personal rule about posting anything with ships/Next Gens. Bea's just that worth it that I would do it for her. Also see, I'm capable of writing heartwarming stuff.
> 
> For the folks behind this AU, RealTypeTalks and Jakarva. Thought I would write something to celebrate becoming a member of the Trashcan's Discord server. :P 
> 
> I am MOOD INCARNATE


End file.
